Mr McMahon Gets Bored Again
by ScarlettFever0193
Summary: Well, after that crazy, yet notoriously short adventure, Vince has to make it up to the superstars!
1. The 411

Author's Note: Yay! We're back again with even more surprises and longer and even more plentiful chapters!

Batista, Christian, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Eddie Guerrero, Edge, JBL, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, and "Stone Cold" Steve Austin sat in Vince McMahon's office _impatiently_ along with Eric Bischoff and Teddy Long.

Vince, as you may know, turned these ten superstars into kids and frazzled the general managers in order to entertain himself. No one besides Vince knew what went up after everything returned to normal. Except…

Mrs. Vincent K. McMahon.

Linda was so disappointed in her husband. How could he torture his helpless staff and not invite the family?

So, she forced him to make it up to them.

Vince stood from his desk and sighed.

"As you know, you superstars went through a dramatic change last week…"

"Well, it wasn't REALLY dramatic…" Eric started.

Vince banged his fist on his desk, and then shook it, realizing that this hurt. "ERIC! How dare you interrupt me! Anyone else who interrupts me is off the trip! I will not tolerate this kind of respect!"

"Well, what kind of disrespect _will_ you tolerate?" JBL foolishly asked.

Vince slammed his fist again, and then shook it off. "I warned you! JBL, YOU'RE FIRED!" he yelled.

"Off the trip." Teddy reminded him.

"Well, that!" Vince corrected, glaring at Teddy.

So, sadly, the "wrestling god" left the room.

"Anyway, to answer the question most likely on your mind, I'm talking about a trip on the cruise ship I just bought." He announced, proudly.

The employees looked at each other. They knew what Vince was talking about. Hell, he'd been talking about it all week.

"Now that JBL's gone, I'll have to find someone else…"

"Well, you'll have to count me out, too." Benoit said, getting up. "A vacation sounds great, but I'll miss _No Way Out_ and my match with Booker T."

"Yeah, I'll have to pass also, Vincester. Ya know, if I go, Mark Henry'll think that I'm backing down. Sorry." Batista agreed, standing up.

The two walked out. Vince raised an eyebrow.

"Anyone else?" he offered.

Reluctantly, Rey stood.

"Sorry, man, but Dominick's gotta parent-teacher conference and my wife needs me to go. Seems a certain someone"-he glared at Eddie, who looked the opposite way- "convinced my son that if someone's messing with him, he should take them out. Dominick beat a sixth grader up and Frog Splashed him from the playground slide, proclaiming, 'I'm your papi!' and stealing the boy's watch!"

Everyone looked at Eddie.

Eddie looked at them innocently and lied, "What? I have absolutely _no_ idea how he learned that, ese!"

Everyone sighed as Rey left.

"That's all? Alright, I'll find four people and the rest of you; pack your bags because we leave in two days."


	2. Hell No!

AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews! I didn't think that you guys would take so well to a sequel so soon! Before the story starts, I have to tell you that not a lot of different people will talk in this chapter because of the early morning.

Chapter 2

The remainder of the original ten superstars along with their luggage waited at the loading dock Vince had specified to them. None of them were in the mood for talking except one happy go lucky guy.

John Cena.

John smiled and exclaimed, "Who's ready for the best vacation ever? Gimme a hell yeah!"

"Hell no!" Steve growled. He had a super hangover and hearing his one of his most famous catchphrases stolen was not helping. "Now when we get on this fancy little boat, you all better just shut up and leave me alone! Now can I get a hell yeah!"

"Hell no!" the rest of them cried fearfully.

Steve glared at them, but quickly saw what was wrong.

The others were facing the arrival gate where the Undertaker and Kane were trudging towards them. But Stone Cold wasn't scared. And why should he be? He's kicked both of their asses.

The two arrived at their coworkers and there was a long awkward moment. At least until Jericho demanded, "How the hell did you jackasses get here?"

'Taker put his bags down and raised an eyebrow at the one who called himself "the new problem".

"McMahon."

Kane mumbled something which normally 'Taker would've translated, Sara was completely PMS'd last night and gave him a hard time.

But Kane didn't need 'Taker to translate because Eddie did just fine.

"Hellz to the no!" Eddie shouted angrily.

For the second time, everyone looked at Eddie.

Shaking his head, he corrected himself, "I mean, hell no!"

The other superstars looked at the arrival gate and agreed.

Kurt Angle was jogging over to them.

"Hello, peers! Anybody want some milk?" he asked cheerfully.

Poor Kurt was met with sixteen glaring eyes.

All of a sudden, 'Taker started choking Kurt.

"Hey! As much as we all hate Kurt and support what you're doing, why are you choking him?" Edge asked cautiously.

" 'Because I just remembered that this little bastard ruined my motorcycle!"

Kane pulled his brother's arm, pointed, and shook his head. 'Taker, knowing by Kane's reaction that this can't be good, looked towards the direction Kane was pointing and his eyes widened and jaw dropped.

The others, a little frightened at how surprised their ominous coworker was, looked in that direction and screamed bloody murder.

Because there was their worse nightmare:

Melina Perez.

AN: Sorry about all of the "hells"!


	3. Mr McMahon Says

"Well, isn't someone going to get the lead out and get my bag?" she demanded crossly.

Kane lifted his threatening chokeslam arm. But rolling his eyes, 'Taker pulled it down.

"You've just got off suspension and I'll be damned if you're going back." He explained.

Steve glared at Melina, who was just catching up to them. "Well, I'm more than ready to take over and get a little whup-ass into my day!"

"I don't think you want to do that, Mr. Austin." The en jumped and turned around. Vince was standing right behind them with a big smile.

"Geez, he creeps me out." Christian muttered.

"And you creep everyone else out, ya creepy little bastard!" Steve smirked.

They glared at each other so menacingly that 'Taker felt sad that he wasn't in this glare-fest. Christian raised his fist, but Vince stopped him.

"Now I'm warning you guys… there will be no physicality on this trip. If there is, you are officially off the trip."

Chris Jericho rolled his eyes. "Well, if we break the rule and we're halfway along the trip, what'll you do? Throw us off the boat?"

Vince smiled, but said nothing.

Steve glared at Jericho. "Well, thanks to this little sumbitch, I'm gonna be in my room the whole trip!"

Jericho returned the look and snapped, "Like you'd be doing anything else except having some fun in your room with your special piece of equipment! Wife-beater!"

"You want a piece of me, ya little son of a bitch?" Steve exclaimed.

"Assclown!"

"Bitch!"

"Is that all you can say, asshole?"

Vince grew angry. He pimp slapped both of the wrestlers.

"Can we continue with the trip?" he snapped.

Kurt looked around.

"Where are the GMs?" he asked.

Vince made a face and answered, "They couldn't make it. Now, let's go!"

He looked around, making sure that all of his superstars were there. And they were… Edge, Eddie, and John had fallen asleep, but they were there.

"FIRED!" he yelled.

Immediately the superstars woke up, fell to their knees, and started begging for Vince to reconsider 'cause they had family, bills… whatever they could think of.

"Shut up, you're not fired. Just get on the boat!"

So more rapid than boxers, his wrestlers they did flee onto the boat so that they would be part of Vince's red card spree. (Sorry…)

Vince smiled as he looked at the side of the boat. There was a very strange device on the mighty side…

Meanwhile, on the boat…

The superstars walked up the grand glorified boat. There was a mural on the floor. It looked awesome… it looked unique… it looked… just like a WWE TitanTron!

As they stared down at the TitanTron (which currently had Mr. McMahon's video playing) Chris Jericho suddenly ran over to the railings and puked his guts out.


	4. An Interesting Meeting

Between the TitanTron constantly displaying Vince's face and Jericho puking, it didn't take long for the superstars to grow even more irritated with life.

Three and a half minutes to be exact.

Half a second later, Mr. Bad News Himself forced them out of their rooms and to the grand hall. (He also ordered Jericho to stop puking)

Well, you people haven't been very reliable when it comes to entertainment, huh?" he asked.

Eight of them glared up at their employer.

Steve had taken a break from doing his new hobby: teasing Jericho and making him sicker. So Melina decided that it was her duty to take his place.

"Isn't it cruel how Vince is just _hurling_ insults at us, Chris?" she asked innocently.

Green in the face, Jericho simply scowled at her, wishing that he could hit her.

She smiled and continued, "Well, I guess we could get him to stop… but you'll have to _upchuck_ some ideas for us."

Kurt saw what she was doing and got all giddy and excited. (Bless his confused little heart)

"Oooooh! Ooooooh! I got one! I got one!" he squealed.

Everyone looked at Kurt and Vince said, disgusted, "Kurt, you are a grown ass man! What the hell are you squealing like a little girl for?"

Kurt folded his hands and looked down sadly.

"Sorry, sir."

"So, since you guys aren't really giving me good solid entertainment, I guess it's time to take matters into my own hands." Vince told them.

Eddie, Edge, John, Steve, Jericho, and Christian groaned. They knew what that meant.

The other four were curious. Well, except for 'Taker and Kane. They were as cool and calm as always.

"Look, you guys brought this on yourselves. Now, don't worry. It won't be like last time. Trust me. You'll stay your normal ages. Now go to your rooms." Vince commanded.

So, the further depressed superstars went to their rooms.

Later…

Vince went to a special walk-in closet and opened the door. Eric Bischoff and Teddy Long fell out, gasping for breath.

"Damn you Vince, are you trying to kill us?" Eric demanded sharply.

"Yeah, playa! Whatcha tryin' to do to us?" Teddy asked, suspiciously.

"Well, I'm going to need your help." Vince told them.

Eric made a face. "In what?"

"I put a special device on the boat that will soon release a special gas in the superstars' room. I made sure that they were all asleep so that they wouldn't notice." Vince looked at them for a long time. "They're going to be acting strangely tomorrow, so I'm going to need help controlling them."

"No way! Not this again!" Eric screamed, infuriated.

Teddy looked at his fellow GM. Normally, he did all that he possibly could to not agree with him. But well, even he had to admit that this was a little extreme.

Although, the infamous McMahon glare was very frightening right now.

So Teddy kept quiet.

Vince shook his head. "You don't understand Eric. If you don't do this… not only will I fire you… but I'll throw you off the boat too!"

"You can't do that!" Eric spat.

Smiling, Vince whipped out the contract that Eric Bischoff signed a few years back. He always carried his onscreen employees' contracts with him in his black hole of a suit.

"Well, Mr. Bischoff, I do believe that your contract specifically states that I AM allowed to do that. See?" He held it against the RAW general manager's face so that he could see the fine, fine, fine print.

Eric sighed as he knew that he was defeated. "I see."

"So up bright and early tomorrow?" Vince inquired brightly.

"Yes sir." The GMs answered gloomily.

So the men dissembled. But little did they know in the cool night sky and the breezy slight wind did a certain superstar see and hear the entire meeting. And he knew.

Unfortunately, he may not have known what to do with the knowledge.

AN: Okay, I promise that the action will start in the next chapter!


	5. Big Trouble

Kurt Angle began his day as he always did.

He woke up, had a hardy glass of milk, folded his PJs, took a shower, and put new clothes on.

He didn't sleep in his room last night and he had a good reason why. But for some reason, he just couldn't remember the reason.

So, to help him remember, he decided to recruit the help of his good buddies, Edge and Christian.

As he skipped to their rooms, his- as he (Kurt Angle) calls it- Kurt-y sense tingled.

Oh my gosh, was that lame.

He backed up to the room he had just passed and the tingly feeling got even worse. Something terrible was happening in that room.

And by the way his "sense" was tingling, it wasn't sex, you perverts.

Well, K to the urt Angle, the American hero, just could not let that be. He had to know what was going on and he had to solve the problem. Some of you would call it snooping, but then again, some of you aren't 1996 Olympic gold medalists, either.

So he forced open the door to find John Cena fretting and afraid. John was fretting and afraid-ing so violently, it took him a while to notice Kurt. And when he did, he just started hopping from one foot to another in such a wimpy way that even Kurt was disgusted.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Kurt demanded.

John, surprised at Kurt's unusual display of maturity, stopped.

"Tell me what's wrong." He commanded gently.

John started fretting all over again as he picked his spinny WWE title off of the floor, thrust it into Kurt's face, and tried to spin it.

It refused to budge. Kurt didn't see the problem.

But apparently, John Felix Anthony Cena did.

He burst into tears as he shouted, "WHY, GOD? WHY ISN'T IT SPINNING!"

Needless to say, Kurt was frightened. He started backing away slowly in hopes that John wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, he did.

"NO! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" He screamed, grasping for the best role model ever.

"Okay, okay! I won't. Just… follow me." He instructed.

As they headed down the hallway, Kurt made sure to keep a far away distance from the hysterical WWE champion, who was continuously trying to spin his belt. They walked until they heard a scream.

At first, Kurt assumed that it was just John and didn't pay attention. When the screaming continued, Kurt turned to see John still occupied on his prior agenda. He thought about whether or not he wanted to investigate this one, seeing as he got stuck with a dangerously fretting wrestler when he last stuck his nose where it didn't belong. John didn't help very much. In fact, he couldn't care less: his title still wasn't spinning.

(Sigh) Kurt had to do it.

They followed the shrieks to the room of Y2J, Chris Jericho. Y2J had apparently conquered his sickness and was now pacing and wringing his hands through his hair with a worried look on his face. Kurt sighed, knowing that this guy had a problem too.

"What's wrong?"

Y2J looked at the two and gave them a strange look. But then, what would you think of John Cena shaking and sweating and crying over his WWE belt and Kurt Angle with a stern look on his face?

Yeah, that's what I thought.

He sat on the bed, extremely depressed. "I-I-I-"

"What?" Kurt snapped. It had been about five minutes since he had a glass of milk and the effects were taking its toll.

Chris flinched, then slowly walked up to Kurt and whispered something.

Kurt's eyes grew wide as he struggled to withhold his laughter. Without realizing it, he roared, "IT SHRUNK! YOUR-"

Chris quickly covered his mouth, looking at John. But John was paying no attention, once again; he was way too busy trying to spin that damn belt.

Kurt was disgusted. "C'mon, maybe we can find some help…"

So on the way to the destination that Kurt had completely forgotten, the three ran into Eddie.

Eddie's eyes were wide with panic and fear. Kurt didn't even have to ask; as soon as Eddie saw them, he exclaimed, "Hey! I can't lie, cheat, and steal anymore! Watch!"

He reached for the watch on Kurt's wrist, but Kurt slapped his hand, crossly.

Eddie grabbed his head and went into extreme panic mode. Kurt rolled his eyes and added Eddie to his little ensemble.

So, on the rest of the trip around the boat, to make a long story short, Kurt, John, Chris, and Eddie ran into Steve, who was throwing hissy fits due to lack of beer, Kane, who just wasn't scary anymore, 'Taker, who's 13-0 turned into 12-1, Edge who's chin was dominating his face, and Christian, who suddenly realized that he in fact, had no peeps.

By this time, Kurt was no longer his goofy self. As the only sane one left, he had to be serious. He decided to even things out and go get Melina.

And so, with the worried and fearful gang behind him, he went to her room. But because he was a gentleman, instead of barging right in, he knocked.

"Come in." a manly, yet familiar voice replied.

At first, Kurt just stared at the door in wonder.

What could be up with Melina?


	6. One chappy closer to Vince

Well, Kurt couldn't stand there all day, so he opened the door to see… Shawn Michaels?

"Shawn?" he questioned, quizzically.

Shawn's face grew extremely angry as he shouted, "I AM _NOT_ SHAWN MICHAELS! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT, YOU BARBARIC IGNORANT SON OF A BITCH?"

Kurt was surprised. Shawn was a Christian, he never swore like that.

"Um… you're not Shawn Michaels, are you?"

He sighed greatly. "Well give the little man a big cigar! I am Melina Perez!"

At this point, all of the superstars stopped worrying about their problems and stared at the man who claimed to be the beautiful Melina Perez.

"Wait … if you're really Melina, spread your legs!" As soon as the words came from his mouth, Kurt knew that they were oh so, wrong.

But it was too late to stop her. Shawn turned to the bed and did a perfect impression of Melina's ring entrance.

"Wow, you really ARE Melina!" the superstars marveled. She rolled her eyes.

But then the 9 other wrestlers got sad because there was n way in hell they would ever get the chance to sleep with her now.

So they cried like sissies (John for a different reason seeing as he just remembered his title wouldn't spin) until they heard someone shout, "Hey! You superstars!"

They turned to see Eric Bischoff running and Teddy Long dancing over to them.

This was getting to be too much for Kurt.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" He reached for his hair, but then realized that he didn't have hair. Kurt screamed, and then realized that screaming would get him nowhere and decided to throw something at the approaching GMs. The only thing handy happened to be Kane, so that's what he threw.

Confused, Eric and Teddy just barely missed the flying un-frightening wrestler.

"What are you guys doing here?" Y2J demanded. (for the second times, those who haven't been paying attention)

Eric studied the Ayatollah of Rock & Rolla suspiciously.

"Did you lose weight?" he finally asked.

Y2J blushed. Stone Cold, who could never pass up an opportunity like this, despite the hives he was breaking out into, sneered, "Maybe half a gram."

Jericho narrowed his eyes at Steve, and then raised his hand, but Kurt stopped him.

"How does being stranded in the middle of the ocean sound to you?" he asked.

After taking a second to think it over, Jericho responded, "Totally worth it!"

Christian tried this time. "Why don't you uh, do something less physical like, um… 'You're Momma' jokes?"

"Fine with me!"

So as Steve Austin and Chris Jericho went into a hardcore battle of insults, the rest of the superstars continued to try to fix their problems. Eric and Teddy looked at each other.

"Where does the boss man want them again, playa?" Teddy asked.

"Actually McMahon wants them on the deck- right where they first arrived…" Eric muttered.

"That mean we gotta herd 'em in?"

"(sigh) I guess so…"

Meanwhile, in his special office…

Vince McMahon chuckled as he looked through the magical mirror at his employees.

This was going to be an interesting week.


	7. Who Will We Pick?

Eric Bischoff, Chris Jericho, Edge, John Cena, Kane, Steve Austin, Teddy Long, Christian, Eddie Guerrero, Kurt Angle, Melina (or Shawn, depending on who you pervs personally decide), and The Undertaker somehow made their way to the main entrance deck with the TitanTron without any distractions.

Awww. (Sad smiley face here).

This time, instead of Vince's entrance playing, Vince's face was the only thing showing.

After taking a good look at his employees, Mr. McMahon burst out laughing. And why not? With Teddy and Eric and Kurt and The Undertaker serious and bothered and the rest scared and nervous (except John who had taken it to a whole different level), well… you get the picture.

"Ha ha ha. Can you just tell us why you're here?" Kurt snapped.

This was the worst cruise he had ever been on. Well, except for that _Boat Trip_-like fiasco…

He shook his head.

"C'mon, Kurt, you told yourself you'd never go down that lane again." He scolded himself.

Everyone stared at him for an awkward five minutes.

"Ooookay, welllllll… here's the deal. I know how you superstars are rapidly getting irritated with each other…"

"Kurt needs some Sweet Chin Music!" Melina shouted in a very Shawn Michaels way. She gasped and covered her mouth. "I'm turning into Shawn Michaels!"

Kurt just glared at her.

"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE CARE THAT MY BELT WON'T SPIN?" John Cena suddenly screamed.

"PIPE DOWN, YA SUMBITCH BEFORE I TAKE THAT TITLE AND-" Steve started to threaten John before being interrupted by Y2J

"DO EXACTLY WHAT WITH _MY_ BELT YOU BALD ALCOHOLIC?"

"THE WWE TITLE IS FOR _MEN_ YA LITTLE GIRL!"

"I'M A BIGGER MAN THAN YOU ARE!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT THE FAMILY JEWELS SAY!"

Through all this yelling, 'Taker was glaring at everyone and trying to figure out how he could get someone kicked off the boat.

He looked down at the TitanTron. Vince was gazing at his superstars in a very excited manner. Obviously, he was enjoying everyone's pain.

Then, he looked at Eddie, Edge, Christian, and Kane, who were playing with rubber bands that Edge's chin was allowing them to use.

'Taker smiled.

Well, it wasn't exactly a smile. In fact, it wasn't even a smile. He just looked a little less angry.

The Undertaker stomped over to his brother and whispered, "May 19th."

Kane instantly freaked out. It wasn't a very scary freak-out, but a freak-out all the same.

And poor Eddie was the first person to suffer his confusing wrath.

Kane turned to Eddie, grabbed him, and screamed, "Why did you mention May 19th? Why did you tell them?"

"Uh, uh…" Eddie quickly tried to think of a lie, which is odd because he never said anything about May 19th so all he had to do was tell the truth.

Unfortunately, Eddie was a creature of habit.

"I uh, told Edge & Christian?"

As strange as it sounds, Kane thought about Eddie's response and thought that since Eddie could no longer lie, cheat, or steal, he must be telling the truth.

So Kane grabbed the throats of E&C. Edge's chin commanded him to kick and scream and advised Christian to do the same. It's what they were planning on doing anyway, so they kicked and screamed.

'Taker sat back, satisfied at his work.

John kept crying, but Kurt, Melina/Shawn, Steve, and Y2J stopped arguing as the 'officials' joined them in staring at Kane, Edge, and Christian. Vince got mad.

But Eddie was deep in thought. He _lied _to Kane and Kane _believed_ him.

"Kane, Edge, and Christian! I specifically remember saying that there will be no physicality on this trip! I will not tolerate this disrespect! Eric, throw them off the boat!"

Eric shrugged and did as he was told.

"Wait… Vince, you seem to have an infinite supply of life boats right over there. Why didn't you just put them on life boats?" Kurt asked.

Vince gave him a look.

"Oh yeah. You're the boss." Kurt replied, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Hey are they all right, playa? They look like they're drowning." Teddy told Vince, looking over the railing.

Vince gave him a look.

Teddy sighed.

"_Anyway_, I've gathered you all here to tell you what you will be doing on the remainder of this trip." Vince started. He looked at the wrestlers and GMs and started to count, but quickly realized that counting is for poor people, like walking. "Mr. Bischoff, Mr. Long, how many wrestlers do you each have?"

They counted.

"John Cena, Steve Austin, Chris Jericho… three." Eric answered.

"Kurt Angle, Sha…er, Melina Perez, Eddie Guerrero, The Undertaker… four, playa. More than RAW!"

So everyone on the SmackDown! side started to do a celebration dance. Even The Undertaker busted a move.

"HEY!" yelled Vince. "Excuse me, but I have to tell you something that will only determine your fate on this boat!"

The SmackDown!ers hung their heads sadly.

"Sorry playa." Teddy apologized, on behalf of the SmackDown! community.

"I forgive you. Well, for the rest of your stay, you superstars will be participating in a RAW v. SmackDown! tournament. You will have a series of grueling, muscle-curling, blood-thirsty challenges that will both test you physically and mentally. In these challenges, if RAW loses, Eric will pick someone to boot off the team and that person will be thrown off the boat by yours truly. And vice versa. Any questions?"

Eric raised his hand. "We have one less person that SmackDown! It's not fair."

"You have a point. How about this, you can choose any current RAW superstar except Kane or Edge. Deal?"

"Deal."

"So… who's it gonna be?"


	8. She's finally lost it

"TRISH STRATUS!"

"WHAT?" Eric, Steve, and Y2J exclaimed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" John screamed tearfully.

Everyone took a second to look at John distastefully. That title was really starting to irritate them.

Eric turned back to Vince. "No! No! I don't know who said Trish, but we don't want her!" he pleaded.

Vince only smiled and said, "Here she comes."

The TitanTron went blank for a few moments until Trish's signature giggle and sigh blasted through the air and her video started. When it came to her in the bikini, posing on the rock, it stopped.

The guys ogled at it for a little while. Melina/Shawn, combined with Melina's man-hungry instincts and Shawn's loyalty to his wife, refused to look, however.

Trish stopped posing and reached up towards the glass. She launched herself off of the rock and pulled herself through the screen. As soon as she was sitting on the glass safely, the music stopped and The TitanTron went blank.

John, shaking violently with tears streaming down his face, cradled his title fell to the ground.

Trish put a hand to her mouth and ran over to him.

"Aw… you poor baby! What's wrong?"

As odded out as they were (is that a word, spincut?) the male guests couldn't help but feel extremely jealous that an almost naked Trish Stratus was all over John instead of them.

Except Y2J.

Way too many painful memories appeared before his eyes and he tried to hind behind his boat mates, but Steve wouldn't allow it. Oddly enough, he was starting to forget all about the fact that he had no beer and was returning to his old self.

"Hey, Miss Stratus, here's your girly ex-boyfriend!" He pushed him against Trish's back.

Trish stopped attending to John and turned to Y2J.

"Christopher."

"Patricia."

She stepped back and looked at Y2J. "You seem… I dunno… thinner? Have you lost weight?"

He narrowed his eyes but before he could say anything, Vince's face showed back up on the TitanTron. "So, do you superstars want to know your first event?"



"I cannot believe that our first event is a freakin' game of duck-duck-goose!" Kurt complained.

"Bitch." 'Taker mumbled.

The ten employees were in a big room. Eric and Teddy were sitting against the walls. In the middle of the room sat the superstars, in a large circle, since nobody was exactly jumping for joy that they had to sit by each other. Vince's face was on the ceiling.

Just to make sure that no one played fair. What's the point of making sure that everyone followed the rules anyway? You've got a bunch of angry and stressed-out professional wrestlers playing a five-year-olds game. Would you?

"Eric and Teddy flipped a coin earlier and Teddy won." Vince announced.

The RAW superstars started screaming at Eric. Even John Cena.

"You can't do anything right, ya asshole!" Steve hissed.

"I hate you!" John screamed.

"We _always _lose!" Y2J declared.

"You suck!" Trish yelled, a little unsure of why they were yelling.

This did not affect Eric.

"Whatever." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I chose to go first…" Teddy started. He then decided to take the longest time possible to choosing which only made everyone angrier. "Eddie!"

Eddie felt so proud of himself. "I'll serve you well SmackDown!"

He stood up and walked around the circle at least two times before stopping on John and yelling, "Goose, ese!"

John stood up, but Eddie surprised him. He started to go backwards and John went forwards. Eddie quickly tripped the non-spinney WWE Champion and sat in his seat.

After hearing that plug to him and his title, John began to cry.

"I MISS MY SPINNING TITLE!" he whined rather loudly.

Vince laughed. "Alright Cena. Now you have to go in the middle."

Whimpering, John stood up and walked into the middle where the rest of the superstars jeered at him.

Eddie smiled at a _cheating_ job well done. Vince didn't like that smile.

"Just what are you thinking about?" he snarled.

Thinking quickly, Eddie lied, "Food."

His Latino Heat ways were back.

It was Eric's turn.

"I pick Steve to go."

Steve, obviously in a bad mood (I mean, his team was losing, he hated almost everyone on his team, he hated his coach… man) got up and circled the … circle, muttering "duck". Finally, he stopped at Melina, shoved his knuckles into her head, and yelled, "Goose, ya transvestite!"

Melina was extremely insulted. How dare he call her a transvestite! As he started to run, fury burned in her heart. He was coming back around to her…

BAM! Her booted foot came right to his chin, giving him a little Sweet Chin Music. Steve fell and held his chin. Melina exclaimed in Shawn's voice, "Now it's time to get yours!" and started pummeling him. It frightened everyone.

Kurt touched her shoulder. "Melina…"

She turned and looked at him. "I'm Shawn Michaels. Do I need to deliver a little Sweet Chin Music to help you remember?"

Everyone looked shocked as they realized.

Melina Perez just transformed into Shawn Michaels.


End file.
